Pokemon Adventures in Halion
by Storm48
Summary: Join Ryu and his friends as they travel throughout the Halion region and grow as trainers and friends.
1. New Beginning

"Hope you have a great time Ryu!" My mother called to me as I ran out of the house, bursting with excitement. I stopped running when I got to the little fountain in the middle of the small town of New Leaf. "What took you so long?" A short girl with brown hair stood against the fountain. She was wearing a purple tank top, black pants and skull-print flats. She was also wearing a beanie with a skull clip on it.

"Hello Lilac. How are you?" I called back and she smiled. She stood up and sighed. "Where are the others?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulder. "You're hopeless Ryu." Lilac said and she shook her head.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" We turned to look at who just spoke. It was a boy wearing a grey hoodie, jeans, and gray tennis shoes. "Dasilis! Sup man." I said when he reached the fountain and tried to catch his breathe.

"Now we are just waiting on Ren and Misaki." I said and Dasilis smiled. "Looks like Lilac was the only one on time." Dasilis said and she smiled. "Sorry guys, we're here." A boy and girl came running up. The boy was wearing a black buttonup shirt over a white tshirt, jeans and blue tennis shoes. His short red hair was a little messy today.

The girl wore a pink dress with black shoes. She had her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Looks like we are all here. Let's go to the proffesor's lab." Lilac said and she began walking to the Pokemon Research Lab in town. "By the way, you all owe me candy for being late." Lilac said and we all laughed.

A girl was waiting outside the lab when we got there. "Why hello. You must be Ryu, Lilac, Dasilis, Ren and Misaki." We all nodded as the professor spoke. "I am Professor Cypress. Nice to meet you all. Let's go inside." She said and we followed her into the lab.

We all looked around at the huge lab, which was more like an indoor field with ponds. The roof was all glass so plenty of natural light came in. There were several pokemon running or swimming and researchers were recording things.

"You may pick any pokemon in this lab to become your partner. The only catch is, you have to catch and befriend it." Professor Cypress said and I looked around for the pokemon I wanted as a partner. The others ran all over. Lilac was the first one to befriend one.

"Aipom seems to like me." She said as she climbed up a tree with an Aipom hanging from her beanie. "I'm going to name you PomPom." The Aipom yipped in delight at it's new name. I saw a few dragon type pokemon, which I really wanted.

"So you like dragons eh Ryu?" Professor Cypress was standing behind me. "How'd you know Professor?" I turned quickly. She laughed and pointed to the dragon charm on my necklace. I felt a small tug on the bottom of my pants and I looked down.

I saw a small Axew nibbling my leg. "He must really like you." The Professor said and she handed my a pokeball. I took it and tapped the little pokemon. He went into the pokeball without resisting. I then picked up the pokeball and brought Axew out.

I kneeled down. "Want a nickname little buddy?" I asked him and he jumped on my shoulder. "How about Drayco?" I asked and he yipped as he sat down. I walked to the middle, where the others were waiting. "Man your slow Ryu." Ren said as his Deino sat by his feet. "Meet Kaiser." His Deino yawned and rolled over.

I looked over at Dasilis and saw a Pansage dancing on his head. "This is Vine and yes, he is funny and crazy." I felt another little tug on my pants. I looked down, expecting to see Drayco, but I saw a Mudkip. "Kip! Get back here!" Misaki reached down and picked up the pokemon.

"I'm sorry Ryu. He is a bit playful." Misaki and I both laughed. "Looks like you all have your partners now." Professor Cypress came walking up to us and she was holding a small box. She opened the box and handed us watch-like objects. They were plain white and a touchscreen.

"That's a pokepod. It has a few apps that'll come in handy on your journey like a map, a clock, a comm and some others." She watched as we strapped them on our wrists. She them tapped a button on her pokepod and it changed colors.

"You can also customize it to fit your liking. Well, that's all I have to say. I wish you all the best of luck on your travels." She said as we walked to the front door of the lab. We all walked out and she waved us off.

"It feels so good to finally become a trainer. We're all going to have a good time on our travels. I will be going now." Ren said and he ran off with Kaiser right behind him. "Man. He needs to learn to calm down a little and learn to relax." Misaki said as she shook her head.

"Oh Lilac! I forgot." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. I tossed it to her and she jumped and caught it in her mouth. "Thanks Ryu-Kun!" She squeeled with delight. I nodded. "So who is going to join me?" I asked and Lilac's hand shot up.

"Who else will look after you? After all, I am the KING!" She replied. We all laughed because her name is Lilac King and she always thought of herself as the "king". Dasilis looked like he was going to say something but, he didn't and Vine just danced on his head.

Finally he opened his mouth. "I guess I will join you as well." Vine clapped his hands in delight. "Looks like Vine is happy." I said and then turned to look at Misaki. "You coming too?" She just shook her head. "I want to carve out my own path but, who knows. We might come across each other some time in the near future."

"That's too bad Misaki-Chan." Lilac said as she pouted and crossed her arms. Misaki just laughed and started to jog away to Route 1. "Cya soon Misaki!" I called and she waved back to show that she heard me. "Well guys, I'm going home to grab my stuff if you want to wait here." I said and they both nodded their heads.

I quickly darted home and raced up to my room. I grabbed my black and neon green messanger bag and then darted back down. "I hope to get a call from you soon Ryu. Ok?" My mother called. "Ok mom. Bye!" I then ran back to the fountain. "You guys don't need bags?" I asked as I looked for theirs.

"I figured we could buy some cool ones at the next town we stop at." Dasilis said. I nodded and we began walking. Drayco laid down on top of my head and I laughed. PomPom was still hanging from Lilac's beanie as she skipped alongside us.

"Well, this is the very beginning of our lives as trainers. Things are going to get a whole lot fun from here on out. Let's just promise to give 100% of our effort no matter what we're doing!" I said and we all pumped our fists to the sky.


	2. The Path of Adventure!

We got to Route 1 about five minutes after we left New Leaf Town. "We need to hurry to the next town so we can get some pokeballs." Lilac said. I nodded and we continued walking. We all looked around at the different types of pokemon.

"There are so many different pokemon than the ones back at Professor Cypress's lab." Dasilis noted. I looked at my pokepod and recorded the data of a few pokemon as we passed. "It'll be good to study for any battles I am in." I said when I noticed that Lilac and Dasilis stared at me like I was crazy.

We all laughed. "Want another piece of candy Lilac?" I asked and her eyes lit up. I pulled a small bag of candy out of my bag and she jumped up with joy. "You only get one piece at a time Lilac. I know how you get when you eat a lot of candy." I pulled a piece out and tossed it at her.

"Thanks Ryu. Your the best 'big bro' ever!" I put the bag up and stretched my arms. "My feet hurt! Can you carry me Ryu?" Lilac complained. I shook my head. "Remember last time I carried you? We broke a few lamps." She looked down.

"I will carry you Lilac." Dasilis offered and she jumped on his back. I laughed because PomPom jumped on Vine's back, imitating their partners. We passed by a small group of Eevee and they yipped with delight.

We saw a small stand set up and they were selling pokeballs. We quickly hurried over there and saw two people. "How may we help you?" The one on the left, who was wearing all white, said. "How much for some pokeballs?" Dasilis asked.

The one on the right, who was wearing all black, smiled. "You can have them. We don't get very many customers so this is the last batch we have. Take them all." We each grabbed plenty of pokeballs, about six or seven each.

"They you all very much." Lilac said and Dasilis put her pokeballs in her bag. We turned and then walked back to where we saw the Eevee. "I really want one! They are so cute!" Lilac said. The two men at the stand laughed.

The one wearing white touched an earpiece that he had on. "They have the pokeballs and they seem to all want to catch an Eevee." He said. _"Good. Keep tabs on them, for they may prove to be a threat to us."_ A menacing voice said back. "Will do sir." The one with the earpiece said.

We continued walking until we found that same group of Eevee. They yipped in delight again, showing that they recognized us. "Did you all want to join us?" Lilac asked and one jumped up and nudged her leg that was under Dasilis's arm. We all laughed. "Guess you do." She said.

Lilac hopped off of Dasilis's back and squatted down to pet the Eevee. She then brought out a pokeball and tapped it's head. It didn't hesitate to be captured and she picked up the pokeball. One of them looked at me and I grinned. "Your going to join my team." I said to it.

It ran a few paces ahead and then stopped to look at me. "Your mocking me, aren't you?" I asked and it yipped in response. I started to run after it and it kept running away. "It's toying with Ryu, isn't it?" Dasilis asked Lilac and she giggled in delight as I chased the Eevee.

"It's not funny!" I yelled back at the two brats, who were laughing at me. Drayco jumped off my shoulder and stood ready to attack. "Use tackle!" I called and he tackled the Eevee to the ground. I quickly pulled out a pokeball and threw it at the Eevee. Drayco got up and ran back to me, as I watched the pokeball rock back and forth.

I sighed. The pokeball stopped rocking and I walked over to pick it up. "Thanks for joining me Eevee. I'm glad to have you on my team." I looked at Dasilis. "You going to catch one?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No thank you. I'm not into normal types." He replied and I laughed. We started to walk off and a small Eevee started following us, hiding in the bushes. We saw the next town after a few minutes. "So this is Grasscliff Town?" Lilac asked.

"Yes, and it's home to many normal type pokemon, along with grass and rock types." Dasilis said as he looked at his Pokepod. We looked around at all the small pokemon that were playing by the river that flowed at the edge of town.

We went to the local pokemon center and healed our pokemon. "Time to head to the store so we can get some supplies." Dasilis said and I nodded in agreement. We went into the nearby PokeMart and bought some potions and berries.

"Thank you. Come again." The store clerk said as we walked out of the store. "So, do you stay here for a little or do we continue to Mayino Town?" Lilac asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Dasilis. "I guess we can continue to Mayino Town. The first gym is located there, so that's where we should go next." He said.

We continued walking through the town, looking at how friendly the pokemon were being to the people. "So I guess pokemon and people can live together, helping each other out." I said. We reached the edge of the town within a few minutes.

I sighed. "Let's hurry. I think Misaki and Ren are waiting for us in Mayino Town!" Lilac said as she kicked Dasilis's side softly. He grunted. "I'm not a horse! Take it easy!" He complained and I laughed. "You all would make a cute couple." I replied silently to myself.

"What was that Ryu?" Lilac said furiously. I smiled and laughed a little. "Oh nothing!" I replied as I walked in front of them. "That's what I thought!" She said and I think she blushed. I put my hands in my pockets and sighed. "Mayino Town! Here we come!" I said as I looked up at the sky.


	3. Rain is Love!

**First off, I'd like to thank you for reading my story. Also, I'd love to give a shout ot to Clara Firrgo for the character of Lilac. You're an amazing person and I hope you don't forget that. Keep the ideas coming Sis. P.S-I am looking for Gym Leaders and Elite 4. I already have the first Gym and the last of the Elite 4, along with the champion.**

We continued walking down Route 2, Lilac still on Dasilis's back. I looked up at the clouds that were forming in the sky. "We better get to a shelter and rest for the night." I said as I looked for a cave or something.

"Over there!" Lilac shouted as she pointed to a cave. We walked over there as it statrted to sprinkle. "Good thing you thought of finding a shelter Ryu and nice work Lilac." Dasilis said as she jumped off his back. Vine fell off Dasilis's head as PomPom mimicked her parter.

PomPom quickly caught Vine before he hit the ground. "It seems even your partners like each other." I said teasingly. "We don't like each other!" Both Lilac and Dasilis replied as the blushed. I laughed. "Oh really? It doesn't look that way." I smiled as I took off my bag.

"So Dasilis, you going to cook our meals? Like you promised before we left home?" Lilac asked as she saw him unpack his stuff. He pulled out a little pot and nodded. "I just need to get a fire started and then some water in this pot." Lilac quickly grabbed the pot and held it out in the rain, letting it get half-filled.

"Thanks Lilac." He said when she returned with the pot. He had gathered some nearby wood and started clicking two rocks together, starting a fire. He then built a little stand for the pot and placed it over the fire. "This'll not only cook the water, but it'll cleanse it too."

The water quickly started to boil and he kept poking the fire with a longer branch that he had found. "So what's for dinner?" I asked. He pulled out some meat that his mom had packed in his bag. "How about some beef stew?" He asked as he also pulled out some carrots and potatoes.

"I'll help peel the potatoes!" Lilac said as she quickly grabbed the peeler from his bag and took the potatoes. She then went and sat on a rock a few feet away. I started slicing the carrots for him and then put them in the water.

"It seems Lilac really likes you man." I said and he started to blush. "You think so?" He replied with a little tone of happiness in his voice. I nodded as we looked at her humming and peeling the potatoes. She then got up and then put the potatoes in the pot with the carrots and beef.

Dasilis started to stir everything together. "It smells good bro." I said as I punched his shoulder lightly. He went back to his bag and pulled out three foldable bowls. He then handed one to me and then one to Lilac.

He then poured some of the stew into each of our bowls and handed us some spoons. I was the first to taste it. "This is amazing!" I started to quickly chow down the rest in my bowl. "It must be. I haven't seen you eat like that since my mom made you a cake." Dasilis replied.

They both started to eat, Lilac following my example. After we finished, we set our bowls to the side and packed up the rest of the food stuff. We then pulled out blankets and sleeping bags. They laid down on theirs and I could hear their snoring within a few minutes.

I kept the fire going, constantly poking it with a stick. "Lilac has Dasilis and Misaki has Ren. That leave me all alone." I said as I threw the stick into the fire. "Maybe I will find a cute girl on our adventure. It'd be funny if she turned out to be a gym leader or something." I laughed silently to myself and then blew out the fire.

I laid down and pulled my blanket up. I could still hear the claming sound of the rain. Drayco laid down right next to me and closed his eyes. "Night buddy. We will be arriving at the next town tomorrow so you'll need your energy." I closed my eyes and drifted off the sleep.


	4. Mayino Town

I woke up and looked outside. "Hey guys. It stopped raining. Let's go." I shook Dasilis and heard Lilac yawn. She rubbed her eyes and I sighed. "Let's just get a move on guys." I took out another piece of candy and threw it to Lilac, who again, caught it in her mouth.

"Thanks Ryu." She said and she quickly started to pack up. After a few minutes, we got everything packed up and we walked out of the cave. Some water drops hit Dasilis on the head. "This is why I hate the rain." He said miserably.

Lilac laughed and she grabbed his hand. I pretended like I didn't notice their blushing. Drayco laid on my shoulder and yawned. "You just slept man! How tired can you be?" I asked. _Axe!_ He responded. "I'm sorry I asked."

I heard the laughter from behind me, but I chose to ignore it. We began to walk up a small hill in the road and over the horizon, we could see Mayino Town. "Hey Ryu. We should go back to Grasscliff Town after this gym." I heard Lilac say.

I simply nodded my head. We walked into Mayino Town and looked at all the buildings. They all looked the same. They were a tanish color and had white roofs. Even the people looked the same. They all had on similar clothing with similar patterns.

There was only one building that stood out. It had bright and vibrant colors and it had a gym sign. "That must the gym over there." Dasilis said. Lilac looked at him. "What was your first clue idiot?" She asked jokingly.

"You must want to challenge the Gym Leader Thalia then?" A female voice said from behind us. We turned to face a young girl with red, blue and green highlights in her blonde hair. She was wearing the same bright and vibrant colors as her gym.

**Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I hope to update this atleast every week. Also, check out my other stories if you have the time. **


	5. A Simple Gym Battle!

We all looked at the girl who just spoke. She really stood out in this normal town. "Yes. Why?" I asked. She just smiled. "I will meet you all at the gym then." She then turned and started to skip towards the gym.

"She must've been Thalia. She was just as vibrant as the gym. Let's hurry over there. I think me and Lilac want her gym badge." I said. Dasilis smiled at the sound of Lilac's name. "Why don't you want to take on her gym Dasilis?" Lilac asked.

He sighed. "I have always wanted to explore. I was never into the whole 'beating all the gyms' idea." We all laughed as we walked to the gym. When we got there, we saw the girl waiting outside. "So who will be the first to challenge me?" She asked in a sweet tone.

My jaw dropped. "You are the Gym Leader Thalia?" She looked at me like I was strange. "Yes I am. Why? Were you expecting someone else?" I shook my head an stepped forward. "So you are going to be my first challenger?" She asked.

I nodded and she opened the doors to her gym. "Come on in then." We all walked in to the huge gym and the battle arena was plain. It was just some sand that had been compacted together. Lined on both sides of the walls were stands for spectators to sit in.

Lilac and Dasilis went to sit in the stands and I went to stand on the challenger square of the arena. At the halfway mark of the arena, there was a little platform and a ref standing on it. "This will be a 2 on 2 match between the challenger, Ryu Nura and the Gym Leader, Thalia. The challenger is allowed to subsitute pokemon during the match. Begin!"

She threw out a pokeball and a small Bidoof came out. I threw out my pokeball and my Eevee came out. "Eevee, use tackle!" Eevee quickly charged at her Bidoof, who wasn't expecting Eevee to be fast. Bidoof didn't have time to react before Eevee hit it.

The impact of the tackle sent Bidoof back a little. "You ok Bidoof?" Thalia asked? _Bi. Doof._ It responded and she nodded. "Use sand-attack!" Bidoof quickly kicked some sand into Eevee's eyes. "Eevee, use tackle again!" Eevee tried to run straight at Bidoof, but the sand in it's eyes caused it to miss.

"You need to focus on strategy instead of brute force Ryu." Thalia said as she smiled. I nodded to show that I understood what she meant. "Eevee, try to tire out Bidoof ok." Eevee started to dart towads Bidoof with amzing speed, each time Bidoof would dodge. I noticed that Bidoof was slowing dow a little.

"Now is your chance! Use take down!" Eevee stopped after it's last dart and then charged heavily at Bidoof, who wasn't so lucky this time. It was so tired that it couldn't dodge this attack. Bidoof was sent flying back and when it landed, it was fainted. "Point 1 to the challenger, Ryu." The ref called as he held a flag in my direction.

Thalia returned Bidoof and laughed. "Now it's time to get serious Ryu." She said and the ref held a flag straight up. Thalia's partner, which was a shiny Eevee, jumped out from behind her and ran to the field. "Round Two, begin!" The ref called.

"Grace, use quick attack!" Thalia's Eevee sprinted with incredible speed around my Eevee, getting in some hits. It only took a few hits before Eevee fainted. I returned him to his pokeball. "Point 1 to the Gym Leader, Thalia." Drayco jumped off my shoulder and landed on the field. "Round Three, begin!"

Thalia looked a little shocked to see Drayco. "So you chose a dragon-type as your partner? That's not a usual type people choose." I nodded and Drayco looked proud of himself. "Well, I like dragon-types and Drayco is my friend! Let's go buddy and use scratch!" He tried to scratch Grace, who dodged the attacks smoothly.

"Now use bite!" I said when Drayco was in Grace's blind spot. There was no way this attack would miss, due to the really close range. Drayco's fangs made contact with Grace but she recovered from this surprise attack and shook Drayco away.

"You sand-attack!" Thalia called and Grace kicked up some sand. Drayco sidestepped to avoid getting the sand in his eyes and it only blinded Grace. "Oh no." Thalia cried out. "Drayco, finish this with dragon rage!"

Drayco's mouth glew as a purple sphere formed. He then released it and it hit Grace, sending her back to her partner's feet, fainted. The ref held another flag in my direction. "Point 2 to the challenger, Ryu. He has beaten the Gym Leader, Thalia and earned the Swift Badge!"

Thalia picked up Grace and set her gently to the side to recover. She then walked over to me with a small star shaped badge. It was tanish with streaks of red, green, and blue. "You earned this Ryu. I hope you learned something from our battle today." I nodded and took the badge, placing it in the badge case of the pokepod.

"My turn!" Lilac said as she came running up to Thalia, who smiled. "Let me just heal up my pokemon real quick and then we will have our match." They both laughed and ran over to the healing machine in a side room of the gym.

"That was a nice match Ryu. I hope Lilac wins as well." Dasilis said and he shook my hand. I nodded my head. "Yea. I hope she wins too. Then maybe we will find Ren and Misaki." I replied as we went up to the stands as Thalia and Lilac came back and got in position for the match.

**Thanks for reading and I love the continued support. I am still looking for gym leaders, elite 4, and even some main evil villians to meet along the way. Please pm me your ideas. I will gladly read them and respond as soon as I can. I may also start a song of the chapter or something. I may even have a question of the chapter, where you all submit questions in the comments and I will pick the best one and answer it in the next chapter.**


End file.
